Los Nexos del Dragón del Paraíso
by RasenjiDengeki
Summary: Hyodo Issei ha sido alejado de sus compañeros del séquito de Rias en su primer combate contra la facción de héroes en Kioto gracias a las estrategias de Cao-cao que jugaron con las heridas del corazón del castaño. Sin embargo, ese mismo día, una extraña persona llega a la vida de una cierta Pelirroja ¿Qué clases de sorpresas traerá el nuevo allegado? (OC)(Rias OP)(1 fic)


Simbología:

 **Negrita: Personas importantes (Dirigentes de Facciones)**

 _[Corchetes]_ ** _:_** _[Ddraig, Albion y ?]_

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos_

* * *

Por fin terminó, y ya estando calmada, Asia y yo suspiramos, acabábamos de cruzar el puente de Togetsukyou estando juntos, y, aunque fuera superstición, la pobre no quería mirar atrás para que siempre estuviésemos juntos.

Por desgracia solo era superstición...

Ya que sentimos una niebla y todos desaparecieron, quedando sólo Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou, Kiba y yo en esa zona, ¡Todas las personas normales se habían ido!

¿Qué?¿Esto es?¿Qué ha pasado?

Todos nos sorprendimos de esto y nos preparamos, examiné rápidamente la zona con la vista, pero nadie estaba cerca, al menos, nadie sospechoso.

Azazel-sensei llegó y empezamos a discutir sobre dónde podíamos estar, que si era una dimensión como la de los Rating Games, que si era el _"Dimension Lost"_ de Diodora, que si era un plan maligno...

Al final todos tenían Razón, y un chico con Han chino empezó a explicarnos la situación... a mi no me importaba mucho... no escuchaba la mitad de lo que hablaba porque un aura muy familiar me obligaba a mirar hacia otra dirección, cerca de dónde él estaba, pero más abajo

El aura se estaba moviendo, la seguía con la cabeza, hasta que saltó sobre Xenovia, intercepté la lanza de luz desviándola con mi Boosted Gear, e inicié la cuenta Regresiva para el Balance Breaker.

Pero no me esperé que fuese ella la que atacaba, la causante de que esté aquí, mi primera novia

¡Raynare!- Dije, llevado por la ira y el dolor.

Mi herida aún no sanaba, sabía que en el fondo, la causa de que no pudiese tomar a ninguna chica, de que fuese tan pasivo y de que no haya hecho aún cosas lascivas con las chicas del Club e Irina... es porque ella me traicionó, ella me apuñaló en mis piernas, en mi estómago, tomó mi vida y la de Asia.

Y aún así el recuerdo de ella me atormentaba, el sólo verla me hacía escuchar a los ex-portadores de Ddraig susurrándome al oído que usase el _"Juggernaut Drive"_ , y yo me resistía, tenía un enorme embrollo en la cabeza, y esa tormenta cerebral ralentizaba mis movimientos, dejándome a la par con Raynare

¿Por qué Ise-kun es... tan lento?- Dijo Kiba, podía oír todo, lo siento Kiba, sé que haberme visto a esa velocidad fue duro, sobre todo considerando nuestro entrenamiento, pero... no pude concentrarme, sobre todo considerando que no debía mirar a la cara de Raynare... ya que tras de su mirada asesina y sus gritos de odio... solo podía ver los ojos tiernos y amables de Yuuma-chan... oír su voz... pensar en nuestra cita... y luego sentir todo el dolor al recordar el momento preciso en el que mi estómago fue destruido y fui asesinado...

Los insultos me llegaban, pero no me importaba... podría haber matado a Raynare.

Pero no lo hice.

Las plumas negras no debían volver a volar.

Los gritos no debían volver a sonar.

Todo porque... porque yo era incapaz de superar a Yuuma-chan.

Todo por mi propia debilidad.

Todo... todo por mi culpa.

Así estuve inmerso dentro de mi mente todo el tiempo, sin pensar, solo actuando, solo luchando... hasta que Ddraig llamó mi atención

[¡Aibo!, ¡cuidado!]- me dijo

Miré hacia mi costado, venía una lanza con una punta luminosa... odiaba esas puntas... si ella no pudiese hacerlas, ella hubiese sido normal, ella no hubiese hecho nada malo, ella hubiese evitado todos estos problemas... odiaba esa punta, odiaba esa lanza, así que me lancé moví al costado y la tomé, miré que, tomado del mango, venía el chico con el Han Chino... lo golpee y cayó bruscamente al suelo, ahora tenía yo la lanza, y la usé para defenderme de una lanza de luz de Raynare... pero al mirarla a los ojos... me quedé viendo a Yuuma-chan... quieto, con la lanza en la mano, Ddraig me intentaba despertar, pero no quería... quería volver a ese día... a esa cita... a esa paz

Una lanza de luz estaba por quitarme el brazo cuando se activó la que yo tenía en la mano, y su filo de luz la destruyó, el brillo me hizo volver a la realidad... mi grupo estaba mirándome, Reynare estaba mirándome, el grupo rival me estaba mirando... hasta el chico con el Han chino me estaba mirando, asombrado...

¿De qué me perdí?- Dije, reaccionando, mirando la lanza y a mis compañeros

No sólo puedes tocar la True Longinus con tu mano... ¿¡También puedes usar su poder para defenderte!?- Dijo el chico chino, mientras se alejaba y me miraba incrédulo

Espera... ¿¡True Longinus!?, ¡¿Me estás diciendo que esta es la lanza que apuñaló a Cristo!?-

Todo mi equipo, Sensei incluido, me miraron con una cara... de pocos amigos

 **¡Serás idiota!¡Le expliqué a todo el equipo de que esa Lanza era una Godslayer!-** Me dijo Sensei

¡Y yo les comenté que los Serafines le tenían miedo!- Agregó Irina

¡Y yo te dije que ese tipo secuestró a mi mamá!- _¿¡Qué tiene que ver eso con la Lanza Kunou!?_

¡Y yo les dije que la íbamos a usar para un experimento!- _¡¿Y por qué tu nos repites tu plan maligno!?, más aún, ¿¡Por qué le sigues la corriente a Kunou!?_

Perdón perdón, me distraje un poco con el aura de Yu... digo, de Raynare- Dije, tratando de bajar el perfil, antes de usar la lanza para cubrirme de un ataque, pero al tomarla con mi mano Derecha esta empieza a quemarme, así que sólo uso la izquierda y me defiendo de la lanza- ¡Oye!¡Eso no es justo!¡Aún no terminaba de hablar con... eh... ¿Cuál era tu nombre chinito?-

Cao-Cao... Sekiryuutei...-

Si, eso, ¡con tu aliado Cao-Cao!- Dije, antes de verla a los ojos, entonces la lanza empezó a responder, mostrando un brillo muy anormal, brilando entre rojo, azul, blanco y amarillo, yo no me di cuenta de inmediato debido a que miraba a Yuuma-chan, aunque Cao-cao si, ya que sin previo aviso la tomó y se alejó rápidamente

Cao-cao... ¿empezamos...?- Dijo un tipo raro con capucha detrás de él, acercándose lentamente

* * *

Si... ella no ha demostrado mermar tanto la capacidad del Sekiryuutei... pero seguro no resistirá este ataque psicológico...- Dije, estaba seguro de que no aguantaría, después de todo, él la pudo haber matado en cualquier momento, pero se abstuvo y evitó que alguien más se metiera a su combate... era obvio que le seguía importando demasiado esa ángel caído...- _así que usarla de sebo es mejor en esta situación, ella ya murió una vez, seguro no le importará morir de nuevo si eso significa llevarse a quién la humilló tanto-_ Pensé - Aún así, esperemos un poco más, tenemos que tener a todos los personajes en posición, a mi señal, activa la trampa- Dije, volviendo a la batalla, ahora me tocaba a mi calibrar esto

Primero que nada alejé al Sekiryuutei de la ángel caído, confrontándolo yo sólo con la "True Longinus", en verdad, el Sekiryuu... no... Hyodo Issei estaba realmente molesto, todos sus golpes eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para matarme de un golpe directo.

Su problema siempre fue el conectar los golpes, ya que mi agilidad y mi capacidad predictiva me permitían escapar de cualquiera de sus ataques. A lo lejos miraba cómo George manejaba todo... poco a poco nos íbamos reagrupando, no iba a mostrar la capacidad de Leonardo todavía... aún no estaba lista... y quería lanzar un ataque a gran escala con su poder al máximo.

Por lo que para asegurar la máxima destrucción posible, me centré en hacerles perder a su mejor pieza.

¡Retirada!- Dije, al ver como la ángel caído se acercaba a nosotros

Todos nos juntamos en un sólo sitio, desde el que clavé la "True Longinus" en el suelo y la hice brillar, su punta lanzaba una luz que dejó cegados unos segundos a los demonios, tiempo suficiente como para que Jeanne se pusiese en posición ¡Y que lo primero que viese Hyodo Issei fuese a su amada "Yuuma-chan" empalada en el pecho por una espada sacra!

El grito desgarrador de esa ángel caído aún sonaba cuando ella dejó de gritar de dolor... pero lo que me llenó de terror fue el ver como el Sekiryuutei asesinaba a Jeanne de un solo golpe en su cabeza... se la arrancó sin piedad... simplemente no dio tiempo a reaccionar... debió de haber venido antes de que acabase la luz de la lanza... ¡porque nadie lo vio venir!, ¡Hasta sus compañeros de equipo estaban horrorizados por lo sucedido!

Yuuma-chan...- Dijo él mientras abrazaba a la moribunda ángel caído, esta cerraba los ojos sonriendo y acurrucándose en los brazos del Sekiryuutei... _¿¡Por qué!?¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?_

Hyodo-kun... ia... Issei-kun- _¿¡Cómo es posible!?, ¿¡Acaso escuché bien!?, ¿¡Lo llamó por su nombre de pila afectuosamente!?_

Rápidamente recuperé la compostura y miré a George, este entendió y comenzó el ritual de exilio a la dimensión blanco, un mundo de bolsillo donde no hay nada y no hay nadie, de la cual no se puede escapar...

Se suponía que ese sitio sería donde morirían Hyodo Issei y Raynare y no volverían ni sus almas, imposibilitando su resurrección.

Pero esta maldita lanza... esta maldita y traidora lanza... se volvió a abrir sola y empezó a brillar en rojo, azul, blanco y amarillo, y al esos dos tórtolos ser tragados por la oscuridad, la luz de la lanza los iluminó y desaparecieron... en ese momento, sólo me importó el resultado.

Que incrédulo fui.

Vámonos George, si el Sekiryuutei reaccionó así ante el asesinato de alguien como esa ángel caído, no es seguro permanecer aquí con el gobernador y el séquito de Gremory- le dije, una vez todo terminó, habrán pasado tres segundos o menos desde que él mató a Jeanne...

Pero... ¿y el fenómeno que pasó con la "True Longinus"?- Me respondió

¡No interesa ese fenómeno!, ¡¿Quieres terminar como ella!?- Dije, tomando su cabeza y acercándolo al cuerpo sin vida de Jeanne

N-n-no pero...-

¡Pero nada, debemos...- Dije, antes de bloquear una espada Sacro-Demoníaca lanzada por el caballero Gremory-... Irnos...

¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A ISSEI-KUN!?- Dijo Kiba Yuuto, estaba seriamente desbocado, aprovechando que todo nuestro grupo estaba cerca, apresuramos la teletransportación, no nos importaba dónde terminásemos, teníamos que irnos lejos de ahí en ese instante...

* * *

I **ndudablemente ese bastardo de Cao-cao tiene suerte... antes de que mi lanza de luz pudiera atravesarle el pecho su compañero los teletrasportó... aunque se dejaron el cuerpo de su compañera... menos mal que su corazón no dejó de palpitar en esos segundos, porque pude sellar todo su cuerpo en una pequeña cápsula... esto será para luego... por ahora... es intentar curar a Asia de su daño mental...**

¿Ise-san?... ¿¡Ise-san!?... ¡ISE-SAN!, ¡WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- A **sia empezó a gritar con fuerza, estaba echada hacia atrás con sus manos como garras, su grito era brutal, _¿¡La pequeña Asia podía gritar así de fuerte!?_**

¡¿Asia!?- **Dijo Xenovia, esta se acercó**

¡No me toques basura!- **Dijo, mientras golpeaba en la mano a Xenovia... todos quedamos consternados...** _ **¿¡Este era el efecto que causó la muerte de Issei!?** \- _Quiero a Issei... ¿¡Dónde está Issei!?... ¡Devuélvanme a Issei! ¡Los mataré a todos si no me dan a Issei!- **Dijo, lo decía en serio, podíamos ver la ira en sus ojos... y a su alrededor... un aura verde se extendía, todos podíamos sentir que era su "Twilight Healing"... pero empezó a titilar entre Rojo y verde... hasta que se volvió completamente roja y se mantuvo así...-** ¡Counter-Balance-Breaker! ¡Twilight's Vampire!

 **Ya nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Asia... todos teníamos miedo de su "Twilight's Vampire"... nadie tenía idea de qué sería... nadie tenía idea de qué haría... pero todos concordábamos en algo desde el centro de nuestras almas**

 _"Eso nos matará si nos acercamos"_

¡Son unos inútiles!¡No pudieron detener a Issei!¡No pudieron salvar a Issei!¡No pudieron ayudar a Issei!¿¡Y así quieren salvarse!?¿¡Y así demuestran su compañerismo!?... ¡Yo no lo ayudé porque yo no tengo como hacer daño!... Pero ahora si tengo capacidades ofensivas... ¿Y qué mejor sujeto de prueba que ustedes?- **Dijo, antes de lanzarse en contra de nosotros, alargando su aura hacia el frente-** Si pueden resistir el impacto dejaré que ustedes me llamen de usted, ¡y si sobreviven a este asalto dejaré que puedan mencionar mi nombre con sus sucias bocas!- **Su aura impactó como una cornada a Kiba, este sufrió muchísimos daños, cortes aparecían en todo su cuerpo y la sangre salía de ellos... _¿¡Cómo era eso posible?_**

Ahora seguro dirán: ¿¡Pero qué le pasó a Kiba?! y ¿¡Cómo supiste que diríamos eso!?, ¿verdad?-

¿¡Pero qué le pasó a Kiba!?- **Dijo Xenovia, reaccionando... todo este tiempo ella se quedó en blanco, mirando al infinito, mirando como su mejor amiga caía en la desesperación absoluta e invertía su Sacred Gear de "Curar" a "Matar", _¡Esta lucesita si que hace daño!_**

¿¡Como supiste que diríamos eso?!- **Preguntó Irina**

¡WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- **Volvió a decir Asia, haciendo esa cara de maníaca y echándose hacia atrás, terminando en paralelo con el piso, sus piernas apenas podían soportar su peso en esa postura, y sus manos estaban cubiertas por más aura rojiza, dañina para quién la toque-** ¡Todos sus ataques son Inútiles! **-entonces vino en carrera contra mí-** ¡Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda MUDAAAAAAAAH!- **Intenté cubrirme, pero sus golpes con esas garras de Aura eran brutales, implacables, y ella no parecía cansarse aún cuando debía de estar gastando mucha energía para hacer que su aura tomase esa forma... _¿¡Cómo es posible!?_**

 **Entonces caí en cuenta... mi energía era drenada por su aura y eso le permitía ser una máquina imparable de destrucción, y la ligera aura que estaba a su alrededor le protegía de daños físicos, incluso de ataques mágicos... pero... si mi teoría era correcta... debía de haber una razón por la cual atacó primero a Kiba... debía de pensar rápido.**

 **Pero entonces, al cubrirme con mi prótesis de uno de sus ataques, lo vi claro, ¡Su aura no afecta a la materia inerte!, aproveché ese descuido y tomé mi "Lanza del Dragón Caído" para golpearla en la nuca, la sujeté firmemente con mi prótesis y de un solo golpe posterior la noqueé**

Creo que lo siguiente que dirás es: "Wr...y", ¿Verdad?-

Wr...y- **Y cayó en mis brazos desmayada, su Aura se apagó casi instantáneamente... al igual que el Dimension Lost... Nos teleporté a todos fuera rápidamente... Hice una pequeña distracción en el grupo para evitar que el resto de personas normales se diesen cuenta... de que Issei y Kiba no estaban, usando para eso a una Inconsciente Asia**

 ** _Perdón, Asia_**

* * *

 _¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Por qué esto está así de oscuro?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Dónde Está Ise-san? ¿Dónde están todos?-_

 _¿A qué te refieres tonta?, nos derrotaron los debiluchos de tus compañeros-_

 _¿Quién dijo eso?-_

 _Tu misma... tu otra yo-_

 _¿Otra... yo?-_

 _Tu... tu por fuera eres demasiado pura con tu palabrería de "Creo en Dios", "Dios me salvará", "Dios esto", "Dios Aquello"... pero por dentro eres una persona normal... Ya me aburrí de estar encerrada-_

 _¿Quién eres?-_

 _¿Eres tonta?, ya te dije que... soy tú- Entonces, frente a mi, vi a una Asia Argento en ese mundo oscuro, traía ropa como la mía, pero se podía notar en su aura muchísimo desprecio y maldad- Al fin pude ser libre gracias a la desaparición de Ise-san... y no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad_

 _¡Espera!, ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!-_

 _No... esta vez tendrás que quedarte dentro tú, ahora me toca a mi.. a tu otra yo, a tu lado oprimido salir a la luz, la maldad de tu corazón, la impureza de tu alma... siempre querías más, pero te lo negabas, siempre querías ser libre, pero te lo negabas, siempre querías hacer cosas egoístas, pero te lo negabas... Esta vez seré yo la que te muestre como Asia Argento debe vivir... yo me convertiré en la única Asia Argento-_

 _¡Nooo! ¡Mientes! ¡Yo soy incapaz de hacer cosas así!-_

 _¿No me crees?, mira a tus amigos- Fue en ese momento cuando las memorias de aquella batalla entraron en mi mente... lastimé a Kiba-san... herí los sentimientos de Xenovia-san... Irina-san se veía aterrorizada... ¿¡Qué hice!? ¿¡Por qué lo hice!?_

 _¿Por qué dices?, ku ku ku, ¡Porque son inútiles!, sin Ise-san, Rias-onee-sama o Akeno-san, ¡son tan sólo como gallinas sin cabeza correteando por el matadero!-_

 _¿¡Por qué me atormentas!?-_

 _¿Atormentarte?, eso es negativo... ¡Eso me hace fuerte! ¡Eso me hace sentirme viva! ¡Eso me da fuerzas para dejarte dentro y ser yo la única Regente de este cuerpo, la Regente entre la gente que alguna vez fue cercana a Hyodo Ise-san!-_

 _¡Regent!-_

 _¿Regent?- dijo la otra yo sorprendida- ¿Me hablas a mi?_

 _Tu eres Regent, Y yo soy Asia... ¡Tu no puedes ser yo!, ¡Yo soy Asia Argento!-_

 _Y tú no puedes ser tú sin mi- Dijo, antes de mirarme furiosa- ¡Yo soy quién te hace tú! ¡¿Dónde crees que están las cicatrices que te hicieron al echarte de la iglesia por ese estúpido y sucio demonio Diodora?!, ¿¡Dónde crees que están las cicatrices que te hicieron con los ángeles Caídos!?, ¿¡dónde crees que están las cicatrices que nos hicieron al ver matar y morir a Ise-san!?... Pues ya no están, esas cicatrices al fin me permitieron surgir, me permitieron ser diferente, ¡me permitieron dividir tu alma!, pero no pude llevarme toda tu fuerza vital y ser una en tu cuerpo, por lo que debo gastar de mi fuerza para mantenerte a raya, así como tendrás que hacerlo tu si alguna vez llegas a tener la suerte de ver la luz de día en vivo y en directo...- entonces se empezó a Alejar_

 _¡No, espera!-_

 _Asia Argento- dijo, al voltearse y verme- Te tengo gratitud por darme mi nuevo nombre, pero ahora te mostraré como debes de actuar en este mundo lleno de crueldad, violencia y al borde de una guerra-_

 _¡Alto!-_

 _Hasta pronto, Asia Argento, es hora de que la Regente salga de nuevo a la luz-_

 _¡Regent!-_

 _Y volví a la oscuridad, como un espejo dejado sólo en el campo, en una noche sin luna ni estrellas, sumida en la oscuridad que sin darme cuenta había acumulado dentro de mi, antes de caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente... elevé un rezo:_

 _"Yo seré la que dormirá, la que soñará porque en un futuro, el Dragón emperador Rojo Regrese y me despierte"  
"Rechazaré el vivir y abrazaré el sueño"  
"Lucharé para poder verlo nuevamente"  
"Espero mi plegaria alcance a dios largamente muerto"  
"Espero mi plegaria traiga a Ise-san de vuelta"_

* * *

 _Hyodo... ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?... ambos teníamos una promesa, ambos éramos los peones estrella de nuestras amas, ambos teníamos el mismo sueño._

¿Cómo?.

 _¿Por qué?._

¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste maldita sea!?- Dije, golpeando la mesa... acababan de regresar los chicos del otro curso, Azazel-sensei me llamó aparte y... y me explicó todo lo que le pasó a Hyodo.

Rompí a llorar.

 _¿¡Cómo es posible!?, ¿¡Hyodo a Muerto!?, ¿¡Cómo le explicaremos a Rias!?._

Pero... la que más pena me dio fue la pequeña Asia, su mente está retorcida y desbocada.

Al menos eso dijo Sensei.

Al despertar, empezó a comer como loca, comía, comía y comía, Azazel-Sensei tenía un cóctel de frutas en la mano y ella se lo quitó y lo bebió todo de una vez.

Ufffff, que viaje!, bien, ¿cuándo viene la facción de héroes pajarraco?- dijo Asia mirando a Azazel

Asia, tú...-

No pájaro inútil, no es Asia, ¡es Regent!, ahora dime, ¿¡Dónde están los malditos que mataron a mi Ise-san!?- dijo, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y sacando sus garras de aura rojiza, que tanto miedo causaban a todos los del Club de investigación de lo oculto

Encontramos una acumulación de magia en el Castillo Nijou... al parecer algo sucederá ahí, y al ser tanta magia, sólo puede ser una cosa-

La Kyubi- Dijo Asia- Wryyyyyyyy~ji~ji~ji- _¿¡qué fue eso!?_ \- Al parecer podré tomar venganza esta noche...


End file.
